American Horror Story/B
Bartholomew Bartholomew is the infant son of Countess Elizabeth, who is also a vampire and hideously deformed. It is unknown who his father is, although it is suggested to be James March. Upon his birth, he killed a nurse that was helping Charles Montgomery to deliver him. Bartholomew is accidentally released by Ramona Royale who attempted to kill him in order to gain revenge on Elizabeth and sneaks into John Lowe's luggage when he leaves the hotel and goes back home. Bartholomew is shot while prowling around John's house but he is saved by Alex Lowe, who returns him back to Elizabeth who is grateful. After Elizabeth marries Will Drake, March reveals the child to Will who was unaware that Elizabeth even had children. Appalled by the child's appearance, he makes several insulting comments that are overheard by Elizabeth. Bastien Behold Chablis Behold was a warlock at the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men where he, along with Ariel Augustus and Baldwin Pennypacker believed that Michael Langdon could be the Alpha, though their colleague John Henry Moore was skeptic. Behold eventually defects and joins the coven in the fight against Michael, accompanying Madison Montgomery to the Murder House where they learn he is the Antichrist. Behold, the resurrected John and the students of Hawthorne are later killed and dismembered in an attack on the school orchestrated by Michael. Billie Dean Howard Billie Dean Howard was a psychic who used her talents for profit. Living in Los Angeles, California, she became a veritable Miss Cleo, who advertised herself as the "Medium to the Stars". Billie Dean Howard became friends with an older woman named Constance Langdon and served as her personal psychic. Constance employed Billie Dean's services to contact the spirit of her late son, Tate Langdon. She again did likewise, after Constance's daughter, Adelaide Langdon was struck by a car on Halloween night. Billie Dean was able to see ghosts in their natural state and perceived Violet Harmon at her residence at 1119 Westchester Place after she had died. A few years later, Billie Dean's career blossomed and she hosted her own television series on Lifetime. She went to the Hotel Cortez where she was asked to commune with the spirit of a deceased guest named Tristan Duffy. She returned to the "Murder House" at 1119 Westchester Place shortly after Constance Langdon became a ghost within the house itself. She met a witch named Madison Montgomery and a warlock named Behold Chablis, who had come to the Murder House inquiring about the Antichrist, who had been conceived at the house. Years later, in 2022, Billie Dean Howard returned to the Hotel Cortez to film a TV special on Halloween night about the ghosts that resided there. She encountered the ghosts of several famous serial killers including John Lowe, Jeffrey Dahmery, Richard Ramirez, and Aileen Wuornos, as well as a vampire named Ramona Royale. The ghosts terrorized her and threatened her with bodily home should she reveal anything about their presence to the public. The threat was enforced by Ramona Royale, who had the ability to leave the hotel and come after her. Black Closet The Black Closet was one of the original secret rooms in the hotel back when it was constructed in 1925. James Patrick March used this as a personal "murder room", where he would stab his victims to death. Years later, March would tell neophyte vampire and up-and-coming serial killer Tristan Duffy about his Black Closet. Bloody Face Bloody Face is the main antagonist of American Horror Story/Season 2 and the identity of two separate serial killers who killed in the '60s and 2012-2013: Oliver Thredson and his son Johnny Morgan. Bobby Richter Bobby Richter is the youngest son of Lavinia Richter and the younger brother of Benjamin Richter. Bobby was the favorite of Lavinia's two children with Benjamin often getting mistreated and compared unfavorably to him. In 1948, while Lavinia was employed as the camp cook at Camp Golden Star, Bobby is unsupervised while swimming in the lake due to the lifeguard sneaking off to have sex with a counselor and Benjamin watching them through branches. When Benjamin returns, Bobby ends up slicing his head open on a boat propeller and dies. Bobby's death leads to Lavinia going on a murder spree, killing every counselor with Benjamin as the sole survivor. After Benjamin becomes a ghost, Bobby pulls his brother into the lake as he is sitting up in a boat looking at Montana Duke on the shore. The ghosts of Bobby and Lavinia convince Benjamin to stay with them as he'd be protected from the ghosts of Xavier Plympton, Larry and Keith who plan to make Benjamin's afterlife as miserable as possible. Benjamin would later name his own son, Bobby, in honor of his late brother. Bobby Richter II Bobby Richter II is the son of Benjamin Richter and Lorraine, the grandson of Lavinia Richter and the nephew of Bobby Richter. Bobby II was born during Benjamin's duration as Donald while living in Alaska. After Richard Ramirez murders Lorraine, Bobby II is spared and left with Lorraine's sister Lizzie so that he can have a good life. During his life with his aunt, an unknown benefactor had been sending him checks in the mail which he mistakenly assumed was Benjamin. In 2019, he arrives at Camp Redwood, meeting with Montana Duke and Trevor Kirchner. By this time, the ghosts are no longer hostile towards innocent people and reveal that for the past 30 years, they have been murdering Ramirez every time he resurrects to prevent him from leaving the camp and killing Bobby II. Ramirez temporarily escapes and attacks him but the ghosts manage to fend Ramirez off so that Bobby II can leave. Bobby II later meets with Donna Chambers and the pair find that Brooke Thompson surprisingly survived in 1989 and was the benefactor sending Bobby II the checks. Arriving back at the camp, Bobby II is attacked by Margaret but is saved by Benjamin and Lavinia. Bobby II leaves at the ghost's insistence and shares a tearful goodbye glance with his family before departing. Borquita Lopez Briarcliff Manor Brock Brock is the ex-boyfriend of Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt who ended up being left behind during the nuclear apocalypse as Coco, Mallory, Mr. Gallant and Evie Gallant boarded a plane to safety. Eighteen months later, Brock shows up missing patches of hair and with a face scarred due to the blasts, where he begins looking for Outpost Three. After hitching a ride on a carriage bringing apples to the Outpost, he kills The Fist and breaks inside. During a masquerade party, he reunites with Coco and stabs her in the head, killing her for abandoning him though she is resurrected by Cordelia Goode. Byers Bryan Bryan was a young boy who lived in Los Angeles, California in the 1970s. He was the twin brother of Troy. In 1978, Bryan and Troy went to the Murder House to cause some mischief. Neighbor Adelaide Langdon warned them that they were "going to die" in there, but the boys scoffed at her, assured that their baseball bats would supply them with all of the protection that they needed. They went through the house, smashing windows and glass and knocking things over. As Adelaide predicted however - they were not safe. The Infantata emerged and killed both of them. Since Bryan and Troy died on the property, their spirits were trapped in the house. For years afterward, they would appear on the property, looking exactly as they did on the day they died. Bryan wore braces and spoke with a lisp. He was known for cracking poppers on the sidewalk and on the floor of the house.